


What Will It Take?

by Dual2Limit



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I'm a cheesy romantic who like unrequited love, Romance, Some Action, Stalking, Unrequited Love, happy nathan, one-sided, poor tomato child, sad nathan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dual2Limit/pseuds/Dual2Limit
Summary: "As I'm writing this right now, I'd like everyone to know my final thoughts should I perish in the hands of an akuma..."
Nathanael is in trouble, while Ladybug and Chat Noir is keeping him safe, the nervous red-head decides to draw out his worries through writing. Thinking of a happy place, he goes back to a time where he first met his long-term crush, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.





	

What Will It Take?

Deep breaths.

Inhale.

Exhale.

_No use getting nervous over something like this._ Nathanael picked up his chair and sat down. Stretched, cracked his knuckles and picked up a pen and his journal.

_"As I'm writing this right now, I'd like everyone to know my final thoughts should I perish in the hands of an akuma who’s completely and irrationally obsessed with me. My life is in mortal danger and even as I am put in a secure place with a promise to be protected by Ladybug and Chat Noir, I have my doubts. This very person is able to get into my house undetected, leave love notes in my room and actually had the resources to pull my cellphone number out of nowhere. It's scary, so scary, even if she wasn't an akuma, the very fact that she's able to do all of that without me noticing up until now still irks me._

_Not that I doubt the capabilities that the duo have, it's just...I really need to put my thoughts into place but I can't draw anything under this stress and anxiety that I've decided to put this all into writing. Which is to say, it's pretty lame right? So first order of business…"_

_"Marinette…"_ He stopped for a moment, tapped on his pen on his notebook.

The very thought of her name send butterflies aflutter in his stomach. He told himself that he was done with her, that he’d shift his affections towards Ladybug. That he no longer finds any interest in this girl…this sweet, perfect, talented girl.

His palms started sweating, he ran his fingers through his hair. Complicated feelings were starting to arise and with his life in danger, he finds it futile to displace his affections for Marinette to Ladybug.

“…where do I even begin?”  

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea before the origin story so I'll make a few tweaks. 
> 
> I'll try to update this Bi-weekly. 
> 
> Stay tuned!


End file.
